People Change
by Mandi
Summary: Please review and tell me if you like it. If you don't its okay i won't post anymore.
1. Default Chapter Title

I Don not own these characters they belong to the Fox Family Channel.  
  
  
People Change  
  
  
Scott looked out the car window as the trees went by. He had missed the mountain air. But most of all he had missed Shelby. Two months had turned into two years without her around. Only two more hours and he would be able to see her again, he would remind himself of that every five minutes until they reached Horizon. This would be the best year of his life, Senior year. Scott's father looked over at him and sighed.   
  
" What?" Scott asked.  
  
" You really love this girl don't you?" His father asked finally realizing it after a whole summer of stories about her and pictures of her.  
  
" Yeah I do. She's amazing" Scott said a smile appearing like a reflex when her name was mentioned. " I never would have made it through last year without her." Scott's father laughed a little at the grin on his face.  
  
" Well son here we are." He said pulling into Horizon. Scott was in awe at the new campus, he had known the place was under heavy construction over the summer but had no clue they were adding so many new buildings. Peter waited for them on the front steps of the lodge as usual. He smiled as Scott climbed out of the car.  
  
" Hey Scott" he said and gave him a hug. " Mr. Barringer." Peter smiled his usual chipper self.   
  
" This place looks great Mr. Scarbrow" Scott's father said shaking his hand. Peter looked over at Scott who seemed anxious.  
  
" Thank you." Peter shook his head at Scott. " Sorry Scott but she's not here yet" Peter said. " Well Scott I am going to have everyone wait in the lodge until the whole group gets here to show you your new dorms." Peter said.   
  
" Okay. I'll just leave my bags in there then." Scott said and ran inside carrying his bags. He set them down and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Daisy smiling at him.  
  
" Hey there" She smiled. Scott leaned over and hugged her.  
  
" Its good to see you" He smiled. " is anybody else here yet?" Scott asked looking around the almost empty lodge.  
  
" Yeah Ezra is in the helping Sophie with something." Daisy said looking around for him. " Can you believe this place?" She asked still in amazed.  
  
At eight o'clock it was getting dark. Everyone had arrived, except for Shelby. Scott sat on the couch tapping his foot nervously. He starred at the door hoping she would walk through it at any second.  
  
" Scott were all going for a walk, you wanna come?" Juliet asked  
  
" Yeah sure." Scott said knowing he had to get out of there before he drove himself crazy. They all walked outside and began to walk down the path. " You know what you guys I think I am just gonna stay around here, wait for Shelby" Scott said sitting down on a bench that sat beside the path.  
  
" All right." Auggie laughed. " We'll see you in a little while." They all continued walking Scott watched as they disappeared over the hill. A few minutes later he heard a car pull in, and heard Peters welcome back voice that he had used on everyone else. Scott climbed to his feet and walked around the corner, he sighed finally, it was Shelby. He waited until Peter went inside, carrying her bags.   
  
" Shelby" He said stopping her from going into the lodge after Peter. She smiled when she saw him and ran as fast as she could towards him. She breathed him in deep as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Scott brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her as long as he possibly could. " I missed you" he said.  
  
" I missed you too" Shelby said and hugged him again. " how was your summer?" she asked.  
  
" terrible." Scott said sadly.  
  
" poor baby." Shelby laughed and kissed him gently. " better now?"  
  
" much better." Scott smiled.  
  
Juliet smiled as they walked through the campus.  
  
" I never thought I would say this but I missed this place" She said. Everyone shook there heads in agreement. " We better get back to campus, Shelby is probably here by now"  
  
" Yeah." Auggie agreed. They all turned around and quickly walked back to the lodge. Sure enough Shelby had arrived and was kissing Scott when they all walked up to the front steps. " well hello Shelby" Auggie said. They both pulled away embarrassed. Everyone laughed. " I see nothing's changed" he laughed. Shelby gave him a hug and then did the same with Juliet, Daisy and Ezra.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters  
  
People Change pt.2  
  
Peter walked them to there new dorms. It was a large stone building.  
  
" Okay. Some things have changed this year, every group gets there own dorm." Peter explained, Sophie at his side. They all walked through the front door. It was huge inside. The guys get the down stairs and the girls get the upstairs. Your roommate has been pre-chosen for you by Sophie and I. Sophie why don't you take the girls upstairs." Peter motioned to the steps and all the girls followed her. " Okay in the room down that hallway will be Ezra and David and in the one over there is Scott and Auggie" Peter said. Peter had done it on purpose, they didn't always get along well and decided they would have to work out there differences this way.  
  
Shelby looked at Sophie as if she were crazy. Juliet sighed and then happily skipped into the bedroom.  
  
" you have got to be kidding me" she said to Sophie.  
  
" nope" Sophie laughed and pushed her into the room. " Daisy your roommate will be coming tomorrow, she's new" Sophie explained leading her down the hallway to her room.  
  
" Oh. Joy." Daisy said sarcastically. Sophie and Peter left to get the other groups settled. They all began to unpack, when the guys ran up the stairs. Scott jumped on Shelby's bed ontop of all her clothes.   
  
" Scott get up your wrinkling my clothes! " Shelby yelled.   
  
" So who did you get stuck with? Don't tell me they put you in here with Juliet" Scott said Shelby angrily shook her head. " oh no" Scott laughed so did Auggie who was standing in the door way. " This is gonna be a disaster"  
  
Shelby pulled out her photo album from home and hid it quickly so Scott wouldn't see it. The last thing she wanted right now was to have Scott revisit her past. Auggie and Juliet walked out of the room to go for a walk before lights out. Scott looked at her.  
  
" What?" Shelby said.  
  
" nothing I just missed your face" he said smiling.  
  
" oh yeah right with all your girlfriends back home you probably didn't even notice I wasn't around" Shelby teased.   
  
" Well yeah but it was a good line right?" Scott laughed. Shelby threw a shirt she was unpacking at him. " I missed you too"   
  
The next morning came quickly. Daisy woke up early and went to the lodge for breakfast. Scott and Shelby were already there eating. 'I bet they didn't even sleep' she thought to herself.  
  
" Cliffhangers!" Peter called motioning them over to a separate room from the rest of the students. When everyone settled down, Peter sat down. " We have a newbie today," he said She walked in at Sophies side. Scott recognized her immediately.  
  
" Everyone this is..." Peter began. Scott stood up shocked.  
  
" Ashley" He said wondering if it was really her.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters blah blah blah  
People Change pt.3  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott confused. He stood there with a look of pure shock on his face. She looked up at him with that same look and then smiled.  
  
" Well hello Scott" She said smirking at him. Shelby began to stand up but Daisy put her hand up to stop her. Relax, Shelby thought to herself.  
  
" What are you... " Scott said still shocked. This was bad she was the last person he wanted to see. " uhh I mean hi" He laughed at himself a little. He turned to Shelby and saw that she was upset he sat back down next to her. " She was in the same high school as me" Shelby smiled a little, its okay, she thought, you can trust him.  
  
" Okay Juliet you will be Ashley's first week buddy why don't you show her around" Sophie said cutting off the reunion. Juliet got up happily and skipped off with Ashley at her side. Ashley winked at Scott as she followed Juliet outside. Shelby got up off the couch and ran off too class without even speaking to Scott.  
  
By the time Scott got to see Shelby again it was already 3:30, classes were over. He watched Shelby walk out of the lodge and run away to avoid Juliet and Ashley who were headed in her direction. Scott followed her outside, down the stairs and to the docks. She sat down and crossed her arms infront of her Scott sat next to her, he could tell she was upset about him knowing Ashley. He just didn't know if he could tell her about what had happened.   
  
" so are you mad at me or something?" Scott asked trying to get her to look at him.  
  
" no." Shelby whispered.  
  
" liar" Scott said he could always tell when something was wrong with her.  
  
" be honest with me Scott, was she a girlfriend?" Shelby asked embarrassed she had even said anything.  
  
" your jealous aren't you?" Scott laughed at her.  
  
" shut up. Forget this I tried to change and be honest w/ you when I was upset and you laugh at me." Shelby said getting upset.   
  
" I'm sorry, but I am glad that you are being honest with me, so I am gonna be honest w/ you, yes she was a girlfriend back when I was real screwed up, she was there the first time I tried every drug, she even helped me shoot up" Scott started to explain Shelby looked at him. " I saw her a couple times this summer... she kissed me a couple nights before I came back... I swear Shelby it meant nothing I love you and only you." Shelby's eyes welled with tears and she got up and backed away from him quickly. Of all people she never thought Scott would hurt her, never again she thought. " Shelby please wait." He said getting up.  
  
" How could you do that to me? What did I do wrong?" Shelby said barely able to breathe " I thought you loved me" She whispered turned and ran back to the dorms. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom, she collapsed on her bed, she couldn't stand anymore she was crying so hard. She heard Scott barrel up the stairs. Scott banged on the door. He began to cry knowing things would probably never be the same. Juliet sat on her bed starring at Shelby and then looking at the door. She quickly ran to Shelby's side. She was curled up in a ball on the floor infront of her bed crying hysterically. She put her hand over her heart as if it hurt. Juliet wrapped her arms around her trying to block out the sound of Scott calling her name and banging on the door.   
  
Scott sat on the floor infront of Shelby's door banging on it and crying, hoping she would open it and talk to him. Auggie ran up the stairs followed by Daisy and Ezra. Daisy could hear Shelby's moans from outside the door and looked at Scott evilly. " What did you do to her?" Daisy said and tapped on the door.   
" Jules let me in its Daisy" Juliet came to the door and let her in. Auggie who had pulled Scott back, but they saw Shelby on the floor crying, Scott lunged at the door but Auggie pulled him back.  
  
" You gotta let her calm down Scott" Auggie advised him pulling him down the stairs.  
  
Scott sat on the edge of his bed. He had lost Shelby, maybe even for good, he ruined everything. The girl he had planned on spending the rest of his life with he had lost over a kiss that simply meant nothing, he felt nothing, and was disgusted afterwards. Auggie could tell he was far from calm and kept his distance, staying on his side of the room. " hey man just give her some time you can't just jump on her whatever happened, just let it chill for a while" Auggie suggested.  
  
" I cheated on her" Scott said stiffly.  
  
" Whoa man that's different. What the hell is wrong with you?" Auggie yelled angry himself for Shelby. " Wait a minute was this with that dog looking Ashley?" Auggie asked " and are we talking making out or..."   
  
" She just kissed me" Scott stopped him.  
  
" Well its not much but it'll do it" Auggie said dryly.  
  
" What am I gonna do?" Scott asked him.   
  
" Your gonna have to work majorly hard to make this up to her if you ever want a chance of even her speaking to you again, we know Shelby and she isn't one who trusts easily" Auggie said amazed that Scott would have done what he did.  
  
Shelby sat on her bed now Daisy on the floor beside it and Juliet on her own bed. Shelby looked up at her night table beside her bed. A picture of herself and Scott sat facing her. She picked it up crying, wondering what had gone wrong, what she had done to make him want someone else. " I can't breathe" Shelby said, breaking the silence. " that's what it feels like. And I have this aching in my heart, like I am dying or something... I guess a piece of me is" She whispered over her tears which were still silently streaming down her face.   
  
" Shelby, I know you might not want to hear this right now but I am sure that she meant nothing to him. He loves you more than anything in this world, maybe he just wasn't thinking and then bam she was kissing him" Juliet tried to cheer her up.   
  
" Trust me Shelby, she is no competition for you, the girl is trash, come on you saw her" Daisy said looking up at Shelby to see if she still was crying. They all laughed a little. " You smiled, that's a good sign" Daisy teased. Shelby still had the picture in her hand starring at what she used to have with Scott.   
  
" I guess I should have expected this right? Things change... People change and there is nothing you can do to stop them" Shelby said in a raspy voice her throat hurt from crying so loudly earlier. " Daisy you can go talk to Ezra, you know he's been waiting for you out there the whole time" Shelby teased throwing a pillow at her. Just then Ezra knocked on the door.  
  
" Hey is everybody okay? Do you want me to get Peter?" Ezra asked sweetly. They all laughed and looked at Daisy.  
  
" okay okay, I'll go!" Daisy smiled and ran out of the room. Shelby put the picture face down in her drawer.   
  
" Everything is gonna be okay, Shelby I promise" Juliet said sweetly.  
  
" Thanks princess but I'm not so sure about that?" Shelby said. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and turned out the light, " its been a long day, lets get some sleep."  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
People Change pt.4  
  
Shelby woke up the next morning hoping last night had been a dream. When she realized it wasn't , she became more angry than she was sad. She wanted to be with Scott, if only Ashley weren't around, maybe she would be able to trust him again. She looked over at Juliet's bed, she must have already gone to class. She hopped out of bed got dressed, put up her hair, grabbed her books and ran down the stairs. Everyone who had been sitting in the living room looked up at her worried, then they looked at the door as it opened and Ashley appeared. Shelby pushed her against the wall and ran out of the dorm and to the lodge for breakfast. She got her food and sat in her usual seat across from Scott. He was surprised to see her he could tell.   
  
" hey" he said nervously  
  
" I'm still upset but I love you." Shelby said placing her hand over his "I changed a lot over the summer and so did you, but that doesn't have to mean that we don't still belong together." Shelby explained. Scott sighed in relief. " its gonna take me a while to be able to fully trust you again but I want us to work this out"   
  
Scott smiled at her. " Thank god." He thought out loud. " I love you not Ashley I swear it meant nothing, she knows all about you I told her that I wanted to be with you and only you" Ashley walked in behind Juliet. " you want to walk with me to class?" Scott asked  
  
" Yeah. I would like that." Shelby smiled standing up. Scott took her hand and led her to her class.  
  
Juliet sighed happily as she watched Scott and Shelby walk out of the lodge hand in hand. Ashley who sat behind her laughed, Juliet looked at her questionably.  
  
" it won't last Scott and I have history" Ashley smiled  
  
" Trust me you don't want to get in Shelby's way she will tear you apart." Juliet warned her. " Plus there is no point in trying to break them up, they belong together, I speak from experience, there is no way in hell you are going to get him away from Shelby he's obsessed with her" Juliet said. " There so cute aren't they" Juliet said trying to make Ashley squirm.   
  
" I'm not afraid of that girl, she's nothing but a barbie doll to Scott, I know what he really wants and it's me" She said conceitedly. Juliet looked at her and laughed.  
  
" We'll just have to see about that" She said. Daisy who sat next to her laughed.  
  
" What's so funny?" Ashley said offended, now that Auggie and Ezra were also laughing at her.  
  
" If I were you I would just back off. Shelby will destroy you" Daisy smiled.   
  
" As a matter of fact keep pushing her it will be entertaining watching Shelby beat you to a pulp" Ezra joked, everyone laughed.  
  
" Scott would never let that happen?" Ashley said becoming defensive she didn't like everyone taking Shelby's side, everyone at home had encouraged her to try and get Scott back. She remembered that night that they kissed like it was yesterday. It was June and Scott had just got home from Horizon, everyone was at a party one of the students at the local high school was throwing. She remembered how it felt when Scott pushed her away, that look of disgust on his face and he remembered how he explained in detail how amazing his girlfriend was and how much he loved her.  
  
" You think so huh?" Auggie laughed a little and got up. " Jules you want to walk with me to class?"   
  
" Sure." Juliet said trying not to sound too excited. She liked him so much but didn't know what to do about it. She was almost sure he felt the same way but was so self conscious that the thought of that small chance that he didn't stopped her from showing him how she really felt. But she promised herself that she couldn't let that stop her, she was becoming very self disciplined and had stopped herself from purging all summer. " Peter is probably waiting for you in his office" Juliet reminded Ashley before walking out with Auggie. Daisy looked at Ashley with a large grin on her face.  
  
" What?" Ashley said getting up.  
  
" Oh boy is this gonna be fun" Daisy laughed. She could almost see Shelby violently attacking her. Ashley ran up to Peter's office and sat across from him.   
  
" So how are you settling in?" Peter asked  
  
" Umm ok I guess" Ashley put on a fake smile.  
  
" I guess it must help knowing someone here" Peter replied  
  
" Yeah I guess. Hey Peter how long have Scott and Shelby been together?" she asked abruptly.  
  
" I am not exactly sure but I think about nine months now. Why?" Peter asked becoming suspicious.  
  
" Just wondering. What's she like?" She asked again nosily.  
  
" Well at first she seems a little mean I guess. But once she opens up she is one of the sweetest most intelligent young women I have ever met." Peter raved about her. Shelby was one of his favorite students she had made so much progress and he was extremely proud of her. She must be an ex-girlfriend he thought from what Mr. Barringer explained Scott had a lot of those. " Do you mind me asking why you are so interested?"   
  
The next part may not be up for a couple days.   
* Shelby confronts Ashley  
* Daisy has her eye on the new boy  
* Auggie tells Juliet how he really feels  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters  
  
People Change pt.5  
  
" uhh no reason really" Ashley lied " Just wondering what Scott finds so amazing about her." She said becoming flushed.   
  
" Okay." Peter shook his head. " Well classes are over for this week since tomorrow is Saturday." Peter said and handed her a piece of paper. " This is your schedule, you'll just start Monday morning with everyone else" Peter explained. " Do you have anything else you want to talk about?" Peter asked  
  
" No" Ashley said quickly. "Can I go now?"   
  
" Yeah." Peter said  
  
When class let out at the end of the day Auggie waited for Jules outside her class. He finally had realized how much he loved and needed her and had to tell her before it was too late. She smiled when she saw him.  
  
" Hi" She blushed.  
  
" So Peter said since we have been so good lately that we could go to Rusty's tonight you know play pool and stuff" Auggie explained. " You comin?"  
  
" and miss a chance to finally get out of here, ofcoarse I am coming" Juliet said happily. Juliet saw Ashley walk out of the lodge and stop dead in her tracks when Shelby approached her. " Uh-oh" Juliet said and pointed toward them. She ran over quickly Auggie not far behind.  
  
" Listen Ashley I don't know who you think you are but you are in no place to be making threats" Shelby said red in the face  
  
" What did I miss?" Auggie asked Daisy  
  
" She threatened Shelby that she was gonna take Scott away from her" Daisy whispered  
  
" Oh really." Ashley laughed a little.  
  
" Don't think that because this place is so strict that I won't think twice before beating your skanky ass" Shelby went off. Scott walked out of his classroom and saw what was going on. Ashley was mute, just rolled her eyes. " What nothing to say"   
  
" Your a slut" She laughed in Shelby's face. " That is the only reason that Scott even touches you" She knew immediately she had made a huge mistake saying that by the look on Shelby's face.  
  
" I'm a WHAT?" She said. Before Ashley could repeat herself Shelby had knocked her in the jaw so hard it sent her flying to the ground. Scott pulled her back. Everyone applauded Shelby as Ashley rolled over in pain. " Tell Peter about this and see what happens" Shelby yelled as Scott pulled her away from the group of people that had been watching.  
  
"Shelby I thought you said you wanted to make this work" Scott said disappointed.  
  
" I do." Shelby said. " But she started with me, She came up to me spat at me and told me that I wasn't good enough for you and that I was a slut and she said you wanted her " Shelby rambled on. Scott had no idea that Ashley had started the argument.  
  
" I'm sorry" Scott said " I shouldn't have assumed you started this"  
  
" So your not mad at me?" Shelby asked biting her lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled hopeful he would say no.  
  
" uh-uh" he said and leaned toward her as they kissed he was so happy that Shelby had taken everything with Ashley as well as she did and that she hadn't slapped him in the face like he deserved and said he never wanted to see her again. " Are you going to Rusty's tonight?" Scott asked  
  
" only if you are" Shelby smiled playfully.  
  
" Okay then you better hurry off to your dorm before Peter notices something fishy goin on" Scott smiled  
  
" Oh fine." She smiled and gave him a small kiss. " I will see you tonight" She said and ran off toward her dorm catching up with Daisy and Juliet.  
  
The van pulled up at Rusty's and all the Cliffhangers climbed out. Peter gave them the usual lecture before letting any of them go inside. Auggie glanced around the parking lot and sighed.  
  
" What?" Ezra asked  
  
Auggie pointed toward another van parked not far from them. Ezra sighed angrily.  
  
" Lawrence Hastings" He said pointing at the van. Scott made a fist and punched his hand.  
  
" I hate those stuck up jerks." Scott explained. " Especially that Andrew kid he is always trying to hit on Jules and Shelby"   
  
" They better stay away from Jules is all I gotta say" Auggie said going inside. Scott and Ezra followed.   
  
Auggie sat on a stool next to Jules who looked kind of upset which was extremely unusual for her. He smiled at her and she laughed. He could always tell when something was wrong with her.  
  
" What's wrong?" Auggie asked taking her hand  
  
" Honestly." She hesitated " You."   
  
" Me?" Auggie asked confused hoping he hadn't screwed up some how.  
  
" You just confuse me I am never sure how you really feel. One minute your Mr. mean man and the next your as flirty as could be" Juliet explained  
  
Auggie sighed. Now or never he thought to himself. " How I really feel, is... well I'm in love with you Jules I have been for a long time but I didn't know what was going on, if you felt the same way or even if you still liked Scott. I know now that you don't, but I just don't want you to think I don't like you when I am mean to you its just because I get frustrated when I can't be with you the way I want to be..." Auggie smiled at her. He brushed a strand of hair off her face.  
  
" the way you want to be?" Jules asked hoping he would finally ask her.  
  
" I want you to be my ... my girlfriend" Auggie said and looked up at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
" Well what took you so long?" Juliet said   
  
Daisy and Shelby sat watching Scott and Ezra play pool when Andrew Wreeler sat next to Shelby and smiled.  
  
" Ukk" Shelby said disgusted. She moved over as much as she could to get away from her. Daisy got up and walked into the pool room.  
  
" What no hello how you doin?" Andrew asked touching Shelby's face. She pushed his hand away and moved over more. " Tell me something, if your so cute then what are you doing with a punk like that Scott kid, you could do so much better" Andrew smiled. Shelby looked at him and laughed. He looked offended.  
  
" I'm... sorry" Shelby said laughing uncontrollably. " but that was the worst line I have ever heard, did ya think of that one all by yourself" Just then Scott walked in with Daisy at his side. Shelby got up and stood by his side to reassure him Andrew was nothing but a punk to her. Scott was fuming by now and Andrew laughed.  
  
" What's wrong worried your girl realized she's too good for you?" Andrew said.  
  
" Get the hell out of here Wreeler" Scott stepped infront of Shelby.  
  
" Drew!" another boy called from across the room. " lets go!"  
  
" Your one lucky guy" Andrew said walking a way making sure to bump into Scott on his way.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters.  
  
People Change. Pt6  
  
Everyone climbed out of the van when they had reached Horizon. Scott smiled at Shelby asleep on his shoulder. He nudged her a little and laughed as she woke realizing where she was. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled yawning. She climbed out of the van with everybody else.  
  
" Hey Peter I had a great time thanks for letting us out of here for a night" Auggie said. Juliet rested her head on his shoulder. They had had so much fun that night dancing, and playing pool. For a change Juliet's smiley sunshine wasn't an act.  
  
" Well I will make you guys a deal. We can make this a weekly thing, every Friday night that is if you all keep your grades up and behave yourselves. " Peter explained everyone smiled and cheered happily. " You guys are seniors now and I trust you"  
  
" Thanks Peter we won't let you down" Juliet said hugging him excited.   
  
" Alright you guys its almost eleven get to your dorms" Sophie said bringing down the mood. Everyone groaned and began to walk in the opposite directions to there cabins. Scott grabbed Shelby's arm and stopped her from walking away. He pulled her into him and hugged her tightly.  
  
" Midnight." He whispered in her ear. She giggled a little and ran off to catch up with Daisy and Juliet.  
  
Ashley followed them into the dorm with a disgusted look on her face. Shelby had been smiling blissfully all day and it was making Ashley furious. She scowled as Shelby followed Juliet into the bathroom.  
  
" oh would you just get over it already?" Daisy sighed annoyed.  
  
" who asked you?" Ashley said.  
  
Shelby washed her face and then put her hair up. She watched as Juliet with a huge smile on her face happily skipped about the bathroom brushing her teeth. Shelby began to brush her hair and couldn't hold in the laughter anymore.  
  
" what?" Juliet laughed  
  
" nothing." Shelby said leaning against the sink. " Your just never this happy, well u always pretend to be this happy but this time its not an act, let me guess Auggie?"   
  
" Yeah!" She squealed jumping up and down. " we are kinda together now" She smiled blushing uncontrollably.  
  
" Good for you!" Shelby said and gave her a hug." I am sneaking out tonight to meet Scott" Shelby smiled devilishly.  
  
" You too seem pretty intense ever since u forgave him" Juliet laughed rinsing off her tooth brush.  
  
" What can I say I love him" Shelby said sweetly. " it would all be a lot easier if Ashley weren't around but hey I am not gonna let her ruin things with me and Scott" Shelby said determined to be happy with him.  
  
" Well good for you" Juliet smiled and followed Shelby out of the bathroom. They all climbed into bed and Daisy got the lights. Shelby waited restlessly until the clock next to her bed turned to 12:00. Finally she thought and quietly climbed out of bed. She brushed her hair and put on some lip gloss. She tied up her sneakers and so not to wake anybody quietly shut the door behind her. She ran down to the docks and saw Scott waiting for her. He is so cute she thought to herself and snuck up behind him.  
  
" Boo." She whispered in his ear. He turned around startled, but smiled when he saw her smiling face. Without saying a word he kissed her long and sweetly. This is all he could ever ask for was just to be holding her in his arms and be kissing her like this knowing that she loved him and they would be together forever. Nobody had ever made Scott want to do anything for them before nobody except for Shelby. He could see himself marrying her . " I love you" he whispered and kissed her again.  
  
" I love you too" Shelby smiled. " I am so glad that I didn't let that skank get in the way of this" She said and kissed him again. His lips were so warm and he had the sweetest taste. Shelby couldn't help but smile as he kissed her intensely. He was so ... perfect. She couldn't live without him and she was just glad that even though she was scared she was strong enough now to realize that being scared will get you no where in life fast. Scott pulled a way gently. He pulled her into him and breathed in the smell of her hair. " This is kinda scary Scott, I have never felt this intensly about somebody before. I have never even loved anybody before" Shelby whispered her head resting against his chest. Scott sat down on a chair and Shelby sat on his lap.  
  
" I know you are, and I am too" Scott said twirling her hair. " But we are gonna be fine... and happy" Shelby ran her fingers over his face gently and began to cry. " I am just so afraid of loosing you" She said holding back the tears. Scott kissed her gently.  
  
" Don't be" he said laughing at her a little. " I love you so much, there is no way you could ever loose me" Scott smiled. " We better get back before somebody catches us"  
  
" oh ok" Shelby moaned getting up. She gave him one more kiss and ran off back to her dorm. She knew she would have good dreams tonight.  
  
Ok I still am havin a little case of writers block so things are dumb I know but its better than nothing right? Ne way heres a little preview of whats to come.  
-Ashely threatens Shelby  
-Daisy likes the newbie!  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
People Change pt.7?  
  
Daisy woke up the next morning and groaned. Ashley lay in her bed asleep still. Daisy smiled realizing it was Saturday. That was definitely an advantage of being a senior, Saturday was free day they could do whatever they wanted, on campus ne way. She laid back down and let her mind wander, it immediately went to how terrible her summer had been, she and her father didn't get along at all and she had nobody to go out with so she had been stuck at home all summer. For the first time since she had first come to Horizon last year she was so glad that she had a place like Horizon to retreat to after a summer as horrible as hers had been. Ashley began to stir in her bed waking Daisy from her trance.  
  
" Great the bitch awakes" Daisy moaned and climbed out of her bed.  
  
" Morning Sunshine" Ashley said sarcastically " such a warm welcome to a new day" Ashley said yawning. She crawled out of her bed and opened her closet pulling out a sweatshirt and jeans. " So what is it you guys do on a free day"   
  
" Nothing with you, We are all going to the lake but your not invited" Daisy said starting to pack her bag for the lake. She opened the bag and threw in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans to change into when it got colder.   
  
" Well I dont have to be invited to go" Ashley smiled evilly " Peter will let me go" she said now packing herself a bag. Daisy pulled her sneakers over her heels and ran out the door to warn Shelby and the others. Shelby sat wrapped up in Scotts arms on the porch. She could tell they had gotten up extra early to spend some alone time. Daisy hatted to break it up, Shelby never looked that happy before. She walked out onto the porch and they both looked up at her and smiled. " Bad news."  
  
"Uh-Oh" Shelby said sitting up a little. " What's up?"  
  
" Looks like Mrs. Ashley is joining our funfilled plans for today." Daisy spoke quietly. Shelby got up off Scott and walked inside, obviously angry. " Dont worry Scott were gonna have fun today we wont let Ashley ruin it" Daisy patted him on the back and ran over to Peter who was waiting for them by the car. She sat down in the van next to Juliet and Auggie. Shelby cam out the door angrily and sat in the empty seat infront of them. Scott felt horrible and had no idea what to do or say. He sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. 'good she's not mad at me' he thought and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The moment was quickly disrupted by Ashley who hopped in the car and sat next to Scott. Shelby growled a little but didn't move. Ashley laughed a little to herself, she would show her, Scott wanted her and she new it.  
  
Peter drove them to the little spot not far from Horizon that they had cleared by the lake. It was like there own personal beach with there own gorgeous view. He left Ezra in charge of the radio incase of an emergency and said he would be back at 7:00pm to pick them up. They all were so hot they all ran into the water quickly. Shelby stayed behind. Scott sat next to her wrapped up in a towel and sighed, he just didn't want to say the wrong thing and get her mad at him again.  
  
" I'm sorry I don't meant to ruin your day" Shelby apologized.  
  
" Your not." Scott said surprised. " This is about Ashley right?" he asked worried, Shelby nodded her head yes. " Shelby I know that I am probably the last person you want to be hearing this from but you shouldn't let a skank like that ruin our only day together. We barely see eachother all week and we all come here to have fun dont let her of all people destroy that one day of fun were aloud to have"  
  
Shelby took a deep breath. " Your right, for once, your right." She sighed and took off her shirt revealing her bikini top. It was baby blue and showed a little cleavage. Scott's grin was very noticeable " stop drooling" she laughed and ran into the lake Scott quickly followed.  
  
As the sun set later that night they all went into the woods one by one to change Shelby came out last in a sweatshirt and tight faded jeans. Scott motioned her over to him. She sat close to him and he wrapped her up in his arms just like Shelby hoped he would. Ashley sat next to them and Shelby let out a growl, and Ashley laughed a little. 'that's it' Shelby thought as she picked up Scotts soda and poured it over her head.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short but its betta than nothing! 10 reviews by the morning and I can put up more by tomorrow afternoon. I know I haven't gotten to the Daisy stuff yet but I will try in the next few parts.  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own ne of these characters!  
  
People Change pt8  
  
Ashley screamed in fury as everyone gulped waiting to see what would happen next. Shelby stood up and stepped closer to her so she was inches from her face.  
  
" Listen to me you little slut I am sick and tired of the way you look at Scott." Shelby began, Ashley said nothing just rolled her eyes. " oh and don't roll your eyes at me because I will rip them right off that pretty little head of yours got that?" Shelby yelled Scott began to pull her back.  
  
" Oh I'm shaking in my boots" Ashley laughed expecting everyone to join in.   
  
" Oh Shit" Auggie said seeing the expression on Shelby's face.  
  
Shelby pulled away from Scott and stared down at Ashley. " Listen here you little skank." Shelby said red in the face. " I am not playing games with you, Scott is mine, he wants me not some cheap imitation like you for example. So just learn your place and back off" At that Ashley rolled her eyes again and put her hand on her hip giving Shelby an unconvinced look. " Alright then... We rumble" Shelby said calmly and then lunged at Ashley. She was punching her heavily as Scott tried to pull her away.   
  
Ashley tried desperately to get free but it was no use. She turned her head to the side to avoid Shelby's fist and saw that Scott's pocket knife had fallen out of his pocket into the sand conveniently right next to her. Now Juliet was also trying her hardest to pull Shelby away without exceeding. Ashley grabbed the knife, but it was too late Scott, Auggie and Juliet had finally managed to help her. Without anyone noticing she slipped the knife in her pocket and stood up to shake the sand off herself.  
  
Scott pulled Shelby into the woods to cool her off. She fought him the whole way there but eventually gave up realizing Scott was much stronger than she was. Scott finally let go and stood infront of her with a tired look on his face. Shelby laughed a little as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
" You think this is funny?" Scott panted  
  
" Just a little!" Shelby laughed " are you okay?" Shelby asked sweetly running her fingers through his hair. Scott said nothing just kept the stern, upset look on his face that he only got when he was angry with her. Shelby leaned him up against the tree but Scott wouldn't even look her in the eye.  
  
" I know you don't like her I don't either, but you shouldn't have done that" Scott said his face then returning to the disappointed look.  
  
" Don't be mad at me" Shelby Whispered pressing her body up against his  
  
[ Be strong] Scott thought trying not to let himself give in to her. She kissed his neck sweetly and bit her lip waiting for a response. [ Just be strong ] he thought his mind racing.  
  
" Scott, I'm sorry. Please forgive me" Shelby asked seductively.   
  
Scott finally looked her in the eyes immediately realizing it was a huge mistake. [ Be strong...but she is so cute... no just be strong... damn it!] Scott thought. He gave in and kissed Shelby passionately. She smiled triumphantly.   
  
" Are you calm now?" Scott asked her laughing at her facial expression.   
  
Ashley pulled back the bush a little more to get a better look. She cringed as she saw them both laughing. It made her blood boil. Scott was hers and it was time he realized it.   
  
" Well not exactly" Shelby grinned mistivously. She pushed herself up against Scotts body again and looked up at him smiling. She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips toward hers, then kissed him softly.  
  
" Nooo!" Shelby heard and quickly opened her eyes to see Ashley charging toward her. Shelby screamed as Ashley grabbed her by her neck and swung her around to face Scott as she placed the knife against her neck.  
  
Daisy sat back in the sand and looked out over the water. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. She was surely being entertained. David sat down next to her.   
  
" So how was your summer?" he asked politely.  
  
" In one word... wretched." Daisy said in her normal sarcastic tone. "Yours?"  
  
" Ok I guess. Actually I stayed up here took a couple of summer classes during the summer session. I am not quite ready to face home yet." David laughed at himself.   
  
" Yeah I heard about that." Daisy smiled curiously.  
  
" What exactly did you hear?" David asked jumping at her a little.  
  
" Well something about, Peters niece... something about Peter having no idea... and something about ohhhh I don't know me having some great black mail ammunition." Daisy said standing up. David sat in shock, he hadn't told anybody about Maggie... how did Daisy of all people find out?  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Okay I know I said I would get to the Daisy/ Newbie thing in this part but I am sorry I will try to do it as soon as I can there are a lot of things that have to lead up to it so it might take some time. Also I know its taking me longer to post lately but its because I have had a lot of homework and stuff lately, I will post as often as I can! Please Review!  
  
Next Time:  
-What happens to Shelby?  
-David's mystery is revealed to him  
-Auggie begins to get suspicious of Juliet  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
People Change Pt.9  
  
Scott stood in shock not knowing what to do. He watched as Shelby began to cry, scared. He stepped forward a little but stopped seeing the expression on Ashley's face. She began to push the knife against her throat harder and Shelby moaned in hysterical tears.   
  
" I think its about time we had a little talk Scott" Ashley spoke. " Do you know what was going on back in Southport before you left to come back this summer?" Scott stood motionless, still shocked. Ashley waited for an answer.  
  
" Look Ashley we can talk all you want once you let Shelby go" Scott began moving towards them.  
  
" I didn't think so!" Ashley screamed yanking Shelby backwards to get further away from Scotts grasp. " Did you know that your best friend Eric was beating me?" She asked beginning to cry.   
  
Scotts face dropped. He had stopped speaking with Eric and Ashley just months before he was sent to Horizon. He and Ashley had been dating since homecoming, seven months to the day he discovered his supposive best friends deception. Scott had been bored after school and decided to drop by Eric's after football practice. They had been best friends since pre-school. But that all changed the second Scott opened Eric's bedroom door. Ashley was positioned on the floor doing Eric a sexual favor. He couldn't get that picture out of his head. That's how it all ended between them.  
  
" That's why you found me doing what I was doing Scott. Did you really think that I wanted to do that, to cheat on you like that. Eric, he made me." Ashley began to cry.  
  
" I had no idea." Scott managed to speak.  
  
" Yeah well you didn't exactly give me a chance to explain did you" Ashley said without noticing she had loosened her grip on Shelby. Shelby noticed to and took advantage of the situation. She struggled to free herself from Ashley's grip without succeeding. Ashley tightened her grip again.   
  
" Look Ashley I'm sorry for everything that has happened to you, it's not fair that you had to go throught that. But this has nothing to do with Shelby. Please just let her go" Scott asked fearful of what she would do next. Ashley's expression changed as if she had come back to her body. She looked down at Shelby who was crying.  
  
" oh god." She began to cry. She immediately let Shelby go and dropped to her knees In the dirt. Scott stepped toward her wanting to help somehow. Shelby stopped him.   
  
" no" She whispered to him. " go back to the others, I'll talk to her" Shelby pleaded with him. Scott hugged her and ran off toward the beach. Shelby knelt in the dirt next to Ashley.  
  
" I am so sorry" She managed to speak over her tears. " I don't know what I was thinking"   
  
" its okay" Shelby said placing her hand on Ashley's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Daisy watched David who still had a confused and worried look on his face and laughed at him. He smirked at her evilly. Daisy new exactly what he had been up to that summer, everyone knew but no body else had said anything. Tara, a girl Daisy was friendly with from another group, had told her all about David's summer adventures. Apparently Peter's niece wasn't as worried about getting caught as David was. She was only visiting her favorite uncle for the summer, David however was a student who would get in a large amount of trouble with Peter if he heard about it. Ofcoarse being the rich brat she was, she found joy in other peoples sorrow and told and found David an easy target. So she told everyone, including Sophie of her "funtimes" with David.  
  
  
Auggie watched as Juliet paced back and forth looking down at the plate she had just finished eating off of. He was curious as to what was wrong but didn't know how exactly to ask without offending her. Juliet saw the expression on his face and knew that Auggie would figure it out soon, that she had relapsed over the summer, being around her mother could do that to a girl.   
  
" What?" Juliet said annoyed  
  
" Alright, give it up, what's going on with you Jules?" Auggie asked stopping her from pacing back and forth frantically.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
I know its short but I dont have the time for long ones! I won't be able to post again to Sunday evening, sorry! If you have any ideas about how to continue this story please email me immediately!!!! I have writers block! Again!!!  
  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
People Change pt 10  
  
Juliet gave Auggie a small fake smile. " I am perfectly fine, I don't know what you are talking about" Juliet said. Just then Peter pulled up in the van. " uh oh, something must be wrong, Peter isn't supposed to be here for a while yet" they both stood up and ran toward Peter who was climbing out of the van.  
  
" Peter what's up, we in trouble or something?" Auggie asked assuming Peter had caught someone in some kind of lie.  
  
  
Shelby smiled at Ashley as she finally took a deep breath and stopped crying. Shelby felt horrible, she had spilled her guts told her, her life story and she had treated her so terribly before. Without a word Shelby hugged her.   
  
" I am sorry for the way I treated you, you must be going through an awful lot right now and the last thing you probably needed was my bitchiness. I hope that somehow we can ......... be friends?" Shelby asked questionably. She wasn't sure after the way she had treated Ashley that she would want to be friends with someone like that. She glanced at her watch, Scott must be getting worried they had been out here talking for about forty-five minutes now.  
  
" I'd like that, and hey about the knife thing, sorry...... I spazed" Ashley said laughing a little, Shelby smiled and nodded her head.  
  
" hey its fine I spaz a lot too so its no biggie" Shelby said understanding how she must feel right now. " We'd better get back to the beach Scott's probably thinking something crazy by now" Shelby said beginning to walk Ashley followed closely behind.  
  
" Hey Shelby thanks for everything" Ashley said as they reached the others.  
  
" hey, I understand its basic" Shelby smiled. She looked over at the group and then saw Peter's van. " uh oh" Shelby said pointing to it. Ashley looked, " Peter's here someone must be in trouble"   
  
  
Peter motioned over Ashley and Shelby after seeing them come out of the woods. He was surprised to see the two of them getting along, the only person Shelby got along with was Scott and even they fought an awful lot.   
  
" What'd we do now?" Shelby asked sighing.  
  
" Actually nothing" Peter said confusing the group. " I was just watching the weather......" Peter said hesitating.  
  
" What is it Peter just say it" Scott said. He could tell Peter was a little scared which made Scott uneasy, Peter was so calm and level headed in a bad situation, he was never scared... never.  
  
" it looks like we have got a hurricane coming in" Peter said not able to look at the groups faces.  
  
" ok, then why do you look so freaked Peter, what aren't you telling us?" David asked   
  
" According to the national weather service, this is the worst hurricane they have ever seen in this area, if we don't get in the car and get back to Horizon now were gonna be stuck in it, so I suggest we go" Peter said getting back into the drivers seat. Everyone looked at each other and ran to the van door. They swiftly filed into the van and headed back to Horizon, and there safety.  
  
As they pulled in thunder was erupting loudly over the mountains. Shelby got out of the van and looked up at the sky, it was completely covered in black clouds. Scott saw how frightened she looked and took her hand.  
  
" come on. Lets get our stuff for the night and head to the lodge." Scott said and pulled her in the direction of the dorms.  
  
" Everybody, I recommend that you hurry, I'd say we got about five minutes before this rain starts coming down." Peter said Sophie now at his side.  
  
" It will be quicker if we separate, I'll meet you back in the lodge, five minutes!" Shelby said and ran up the stairs quickly into her room. She threw her biggest bag on her bed and began to throw important things she didn't want we in it. It was the bag she used when she used to run, she loved it because it was huge big enough for lots of clothes and things to remind her of her mother and Jess. She finished packing by putting in the picture of her and Scott that had been on her night table and her teddy bear he had gotten her last year. When she reached the lodge, she was soaked, the rain was pounding down so hard she could barely stand. Scott saw her walk in, sleeping bag under her arm and her bag over her shoulder, and sighed in relief.  
  
" Thank god" he whispered to himself as he hugged her.  
  
  
Peter sat down in his office infront of the girl and sighed frustrated. This poor girl, it was her first day here and already there was a hurricane and an evacuation.   
  
" This must be a pretty horrible way to start a new school" Peter laughed a little surprisingly she laughed back, most new students stared at a spot on the wall and completely ignored him the whole time he explained the rules and attempted at conversation.  
  
" Well atleast I know it won't be boring around here" She smiled a little.  
  
Peter smiled. " Well I will take you to meet your group members in a few minutes, you will be a cliffhanger, they are a great group, and I will assign you a first week buddy.. her name is Shelby Merrick" Peter explained.  
  
" did you say Shelby Merrick?" the girl asked curiously.  
  
" yes, y?" Peter asked.  
  
" son of a.." she whispered to herself, " so that's what happened.."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Ha! I left ya hanging I know! But hopefully I will get more reviews this way, I'm not posting till I get 15+ reviews! If I do I'll post tomorrow afternoon!  



	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don not own any of these characters  
  
People Change pt11a  
  
" Shelby" Peter said approaching her.  
  
" Yeah Peter" She said looking away from Scott's longing gaze.  
  
" Hey darlin" Faith said stepping out from behind Peter.  
  
" FAITH!" Shelby screamed as if she were Juliet and jumped out of her seat in Scotts lap. She hugged her and they jumped up and down excited.   
  
  
David looked at the girl Shelby was talking to excitedly. She was normal height, real skinny, long brown wavy hair and was completely gorgeous. Just what he needed to get his mind off of this summer. Ezra watched as David gave the new girl the once over, and began to laugh uncontrollably.   
  
" She is never gonna go for a loser like You" Ezra laughed walking passed him and joining everyone who Shelby was introducing to the new girl.  
  
  
Shelby was so excited to see her old friend. Faith had been her best friend before she ran, they did everything together. Before Daisy and Scott nobody new her like Faith did. Scott stood up next to Shelby expecting him to introduce him  
  
" oh sorry." Shelby laughed " Faith this is my Scott" She said smiling and hugging him a little extremely proud of being able to say that. Faith smiled and shook his hand.  
  
" Watch out she has fangs" Faith laughed a little " its nice to meet you"  
  
" well Faith we better get back to my office I have a lot to fill you in on" Peter said pulling her away  
  
" hey I'll catch up with you later" Faith smiled, hugged Shelby and ran up the stairs into Peters office.  
  
Scott smiled seeing how happy Shelby was to have seen her friend. He looked at her curiously waiting for an explanation.  
  
" We met in ballet when we were three" Shelby explained. " I am in such a good mood now" Shelby smiled, " What do you say we go find some privacy for a while?" She said Scott smiled and followed her out of the room with an evil look on his face.  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the Fox Family Channel.  
  
People Change Pt11b  
  
  
The thunder seemed to pound against the walls of the lodge. Scott pushed Shelby against the wall and kissed her gently smiling. Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his, he kissed her again unable to resist her lips so close to his. She stroked the back of his neck and played with his curly blonde hair. She felt so comfortable with him, like nothing could ever happen to her as long as she was in his arms.  
  
" What are you smiling at?" Scott asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
" Oh nothing" Shelby giggled " Your so adorable" She said and kissed him.  
  
Scott blushed and looked at the floor. Shelby laughed at him. She rested her forehead against his and smiled uncontrollably at how happy she was with him.   
  
" Hey Scott what do you thinks gonna happen to us?" Shelby asked getting a little sad.  
  
" What do you mean?" Scott asked  
  
" Well were seniors now, What do think is gonna happen to us when we graduate?" Shelby asked  
  
" I don't know I haven't really given It much thought" Scott said seeming uninterested.  
  
" Oh you haven't?" Shelby said a little insulted  
  
" Shelby" Scott said  
  
" No its ok I understand, I guess what we have just means more to me than it does to you," Shelby said pulling away from him a little and backing up against the wall.  
  
Scott reached out for her but she pushed his arms off of her. " Shelby, that's not true you know its not" Scott sighed  
  
" Oh really,?" Shelby asked her eyes now closed to stop the tears from coming. " Whatever Scott" Shelby said and pushed past him running out of the room, she hated to cry infront of him, it made her feel stupid and weak.  
  
  
  
David sat looking out the window thinking about everything that had happened that summer and how stupid that girl had made him look, he knew that everybody had found out about his summer fling and most likely Peter to. It wouldn't be long before he called him into his office for a nice chat. Daisy sat next to him and laughed.  
  
" Look I don't feel like hearing you make fun of me right now Dais so could you just save it?" David said angrily.  
  
" Well that was rude!" Daisy laughed a little " I think that you need to stop thinking about this girl David she's gone, stop stressing her" Daisy said reading his mind as usual. Why was she doing this, she hated David, or did she.  
  
  
Shelby sat up against the couch by the fire place. She had a blanket wrapped around her and she jumped every time thunder struck around the lodge. She hated Thunder and lightning, ever since she was little she couldn't stand it. Scott walked into the room and stared at her. The truth was that he had thought about his future after Horizon probably more than Shelby had. He had spent sleepless nights imagining Marrying Shelby and growing old with her. That's what he wanted more than anything, was just for them to be happy together... forever. He walked over and sat next to Shelby.  
  
" When I was little and I got scared of the thunder and lightning I would just plug my ears and think about the one thing that made me feel safe" Shelby said softly over her rushing tears. " But when I am with you I never had to do that b/c the only thing that ever exists to me when we are together is just me and you, I just want that to last Scott, I don't know how you feel anymore, between all this stuff with Ashley and this now, I just don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
" Shelby, you know that I don't care about Ashley. I want to be with you forever, no matter what happens when we graduate. How do you not know that I love you" Scott asked.  
  
  



	13. Default Chapter Title

People Change 12  
  
( I Know I Know its been like three months since i posted for this story but i am really sorry I hope you guys like it i will try to post more often i promise!)  
  
Scott held Shelby as she slept. He was so glad that they had finally talked everything out and now they could just be happy. The storm wasn't letting up only getting worse, so Scott was surprised when he saw a car pull up to the entrance to the lodge. Then the door flung open and in walked two drenched women. Peter obviously knew them because he ran to them quickly and began fighting with the older of the two women. Shelby woke up and they joined everyone else listening to Peters conversation.  
  
" Take her Peter Please!" The woman asked pushing her daughter in his direction. " Do me a favor, as my brother please fix her"   
  
" Debbie" Peter protested.  
  
" Thank you Petie you won't regret it" The woman said and ran out the door. Before Peter realized what had happened her car peeled out of the muddy driveway and was gone down the road in a flash.  
  
" Hey Uncle Peter" The girl said sarcastically.  
  
" Well Hello Fai..." Peter began.  
  
"FAITH!" Shelby and David said at the same time.   
  
" SHELBY!" she said excited and they jumped up and down screaming.   
"Oh hey Davey boy nice to see you agian."  
  
" You two know each other i mean i know you met David over the summer but how do you know Shelby?" Peter asked confused.  
  
" When I was living with my dad we were in dance together for like six years or something, this is so cool." Faith said excited. " We were like best friends until like freshman year when you disappeared, should have known we'd both be screw ups." Faith said everyone laughed.   
  
" Well look Faith since you and Shelby know each other so well I will put you in the cliffhangers with her we'll get you all setteled in, in the morning when this storm blows over." Peter said and obviously confused and exausted retired to his office.  
  
As everyone was meeting and greeting Faith, David sat nervously bitting his nails in the far corner of the room. Everyone sat around the fire as Shelby and Faith told stories about there crazy days together.  
  
" You know Shelby they still talk about you back there." Faith said matter of factly.  
  
" Right." Shelby said sarcastically.   
  
" No i'm serious. Thats the first speech they give all the new dancers in training. The if your not as commited as if this were life and death we dont want you speech, then he holds up the picture he got blown up of you during your performance at Regionals and says if you want to be the best you have to work as hard as the best" Faith said mimicking his voice.  
  
" Wow its hard to picture Shelby in ballet." Auggie laughed a little.  
  
" Man you guys you should have seen her. She was the best, a god damn legacy in our town. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her. She was more than just a dancer." Faith laughed a little. Shelby put her finger over her mouth as she laughed to tell her to keep her mouth shut.   
  
" Faith I gotta reputation to uphold around here." Shelby said.  
  
" You know what...." Faith said running over to her bag and pulling out a photo album. " i have just the thing to destroy that bad ass rep you have worked so hard at over the years."  
  
" Oh no you don't" Shelby snatched at the book but Faith pulled away quickly. She opened the book to a page full of newspaper clippings in every one it explained how she killed the compettition. Faith turned the page and Juliet grasped angrily.   
  
" Homecoming queen 98!" Juliet said and threw a pillow at Shelby. She covered her face laughing. " After all the teasing... rrg! You better not ever call me queenie again you little brat" Juliet spat. Everyone lauged hysterically.   
  
" And this is James" Faith said pointing to the guy standing next to her in the picture. " They were together since like sixth grade or something." Faith said not noticing Shelbys frantic motions for her to stop with Scott sitting right next to her. " They were just so in love"   
  
" Were they" Scott said giving Shelby an angry look.  
  
" But Shelby I thought you told me and Daisy that Scott was your first love." Juliet spoke. Everyone was quiet. Shelby gave her a sarcastic smile. "oops"   
  
" Maybe thats enough of our little trip down memory lane for now." Faith said and walked away with the book under her arm. Auggie pulled Juliet away as she nosily tried to listen to Scott and Shelby who were obviously about to fight about something.  
  
" Scott just let me explain" Shelby said. Scott just walked away quickly ignoring her. Just when he thought everything was perfect and he was finally gonna be happy, the one thing that he thought he knew he was wrong about. 


	14. Default Chapter Title

People change 13  
  
Shelby sighed and reached for a pillow to rest her head on. As she sat up she looked across the room seeing Faith flirting with Dan Townsend a member of the trailblazers, and not at all surprised. David however sat by the fire just a few feet away from Shelby in a rocking chair , tapping his foot nervously, obviously enraged by a very specific something. Shelby sighed and shook her head, the way Faith always had a hold on guys amazed her, with a flip of her hair and bat of her eyes she had them hooked instantly. David starred at the fire, it looked like a seen out of some kind of horror movie, the way the fire was reflected in his eyes.   
  
" Hey David!" Shelby snapped her .  
  
" What?" He asked rudely.  
  
" Well excuse me lover boy i was just gonna ask you if you wanted to go smoke a ciggarette with me, get you away from your uhh.. distraction shall we say?" Shelby asked surprisingly nicely.  
  
" Yeah sure." David said and followed Shelby as she snuck without anyone seeing her out the back door. Shelby ran through the rain to the wood shed and pulled our a carton of cigarettes, lighting one up quickly.  
  
" You would think in a place like this a girl would learn to quit" David laughed.  
  
" Well i did, haven't touched these in a couple of months actually." She said handing it to David. " But uhh i kinda just needed one"  
  
" Ahh trouble in paradise." David asked.  
  
" That is none of your business, lets not talk about me ok?" Shelby asked laughing. " How about you tell me what happened with you and Faith."  
  
" NOTHING" David said abruptly. " I dont know where you got an idea like that I have never met her before in my life."   
  
" Don't lie to me ok?" Shelby said snatching the cigarette out of his hand. " She told me you guys met this summer when she came to stay with Peter, and lets just say if Faith remembers a guy she did more than meet him." Shelby laughed  
  
" Alright fine." David said and took a deep breath. " We just hung out a few times" Shelby gave him an annoyed look " We just ... I guess I just liked her a lot more than she liked me, but we did everything together like went hiking and..."   
  
" Wait you got Faith to go hiking?" Shelby asked. " wow she must have liked you"  
  
" Thats what i thought, but when her mom said she couldn't stay at horizon all year round like Peter asked, she changed all the sudden she wouldn't hang out with me anymore and she started messing around with a bunch of different guys... including Auggie, but look you cant tell Juliet she'll be crushed." David confessed.  
  
" Wait a minute your saying that Faith and Auggie..." Shelby gasped " I am gonna kill him i mean i am really gonna kill him how could he have been so stupid" Shelby said in shock.  
  
" I don't know i think he was just missing Jules and needed some lovin" David laughed a little. Shelby took a puff of her ciggarette. " or hey you never know he could be over Juliet"   
  
" Ya maybe your right. People change, maybe he just moved on." Shelby said expelling the smoke from her mouth." look i gotta go find Scott but hey about the whole Faith thing, i'll talk to her.. tell you what she says maybe she just got scared.. i'm betting thats it." Shelby said and handed him the cigarette.   
  
" See ya later Shelby" David said as she walked out.  
  
Shelby ran through the rain and into the lodge quietly so Peter wouldn't see her. Faith still stood talking to Dan. She grabbed her arm violently and pulled her aside.  
  
" what are you doing Faith?" Shelby asked her   
  
" What with him.... who knows! cute thought huh?" Faith asked laughing a little.  
  
" No not with Dan." Shelby sighed." You messed around with Auggie Cicerous?" Shelby asked angrily.  
  
" The name doesnt sound farmiliar... oh wait ok i know who he is. Oh boy did I he was pretty cute himself why did he say something about me?" She asked eagerly.  
  
" Faith one of my best friends is his girlfriend." Shelby asked " You can't keep doing this, just screwin every guy you see like this your gonna make your life into something you really aren't gonna be so proud of anymore. Your throwing away a chance at a really great guy" Shelby sighed.  
  
" Wait tell me your not talking about that David kid" Faith asked laughing. " Shelby what has gotten into you, i come here and find you in this serious relashionship with a guy who is totally not your type and your sitting here giving me advice on how to live my life and who i should date." Faith said angrily.  
  
" Faith the only advice i am gonna give you... is to look around you, you think that every one thinks your so kool but really all the girls around here hate you and all the guys think your easy and you have only been here an hour. So much for first impressions huh?" Shelby said and began to walk away.  
  
" Well you know what!?" Faith said grabbing Shelbys arm " Maybe i dont want to live up to what ever you seem to think is so great about love, i cant get stuck in something i am not gonna be able to get out of the same person. And besides how would you even know anything about this relashionship when yours doesn't seem to be so healthy." Faith mouthed off  
  
" What are you talking about?" Shelby asked quickly  
  
" Lets just say your boy Scott is awful friendly." Faith smirked. Shelby took a step back in disgust and shook her head.  
  
" No, No" She repeated over and over " Your a liar, he would never touch you" She said and ran to the living room of the lodge where Scott sat in the rocking chair writting in hisjournal busily. He saw her crying and out of breath and pulled her into his arms.  
  
" Shelby whats wrong?" he asked sweetly. She pushed his arms off of her waist.  
  
" Is it true Scott?" She asked Scott shook his head confused. " Did something happen with you and Faith tonight that i dont know about" 


	15. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters   
  
People Change 14  
  
Scott stood in shock. Everyone seemed to lean closer to him waiting for his response. He stared down at Shelby who had begun to cry, seeing her cry was awful for some reason it made him want to throw something or punch something. She stood starring at him, tears streaming down her pink cheeks, waiting for an answer praying that it wasn't true, it just couldn't be.   
  
" Shelby no thats not true, i just met Faith like an hour ago, and i would never hurt you like that." Scott began to explain the room seemed to take a deep breath and sigh and lean away from there conversation. Scott took her hand in his. " Besides, i don't want to be with anybody but you"  
  
Shelby laughed at herself a little and smiled up at him. " god, i'm sorry you must think i'm mental or something." Shelby smiled up at him. He shook his head no sweetly. " I'm sorry to have doubted you, i should have known better, i am so stupid, i'll be back i need to take care of something" She said hugging him tightly.  
  
" Ok" Scott said a little confused. But this was obviously something Shelby needed to take care of herself with out his interference and for once he was going to let her take care of it and have some faith in the love they shared. He watched as Shelby ran off throught the lodge until she disappeared in the crowd of people who were begining to settle down for lights out.  
  
Shelby couldn't find Faith anywhere, but when she did she would kill her was all that was in her mind. As she searched throught the crowds of people she saw Auggie who nodded his head at the door motioning to where he had seen Faith run off to before. Shelby made sure Peter wasn't in her view and slipped out the back door into the terrential rain. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up over her head and looked around, Faith sat on the picnic table oblivious to the whipping rain around her. Shelby ran over to her through the sloshing mud where grass used to be.  
  
" Why did you lie to me?" Shelby screamed over the rain.  
  
" I'm sorry miss perfect I just wanted to know what it was like to finally see you be as empty as the rest of us." Faith screamed. She got up and ran into the girls dorm. Shelby followed her.   
  
" What are you talking about?" She asked confused.  
  
" My whole life I had to live in your shadow. I mean most people didn't even know my name everyone just called me Shelbys best friend." She said angirly.  
  
" And you never said anything to me." Shelby said confused. " I mean come on Faith, there is obviously something your not telling me here, whats going on with you, why are you even here?" Shelby asked   
  
" When we were little my mom always used to say to me, why can't you be more like that beautiful little Shelby girl, why can't you be as perfect as you." Faith explained. she took a deep breath and continued. " But i knew your secret Shelby, i knew what was going on with you at home. You were so far from this perfect little angel that everyone made you out to be." She paced the room as she spoke. " I was so scared for you. And if that was perfect I didn't want to be it. So I made sure to be the exact opposite of what you were, I dont know I guess some part of me thought that if I was it would make it ok that I never told anyone"  
  
" What happened to me.. " Shelby said trying to force the vision of his face out of her mind " It was nobodys fault"  
  
" But I should have told somebody" Faith said now crying.  
  
" You were just a little girl you didn't know any better" Shelby spoke lightly. " Faith, lots of people could have told, i could have told, my mom knew i know she did but she never said anything either because everyone just thought that it wasn't worth ruining that perfect image i had." Shelby said begining to cry.   
  
" Still though, i'm sorry" Faith said whipping her face with her sleeve. Shelby stood up and reached under her bed. She pulled out a decorated card shoe box and opened it. It was full of letters and pictures. She pulled out one and handed it to Faith.  
  
" Maybe you knew and didnt tell anybody, but i'm glad you didn't" Shelby said smirking at the picture.It was them in there homecoming gowns standing infront of her house. " Because if you had I never would have had this, I never would have gotten to be a ballerina or homecoming queen, i'd be off somwhere in some foster home." Shelby smiled closing the box.  
  
" I was so jealous of you" Faith smiled. " And I hated it because I knew and it made me feel sick"  
  
" Well I always was cuter than you" Shelby laughed. " I meant a thousand times to send you that picture, but I could never think of what to write you or how to explain what happened to me, so i'm glad you knew" Shelby said getting serious. " I can't say i'm glad it happened to me but I guess its ok with me now, I dont know I guess I know that god will never give me more than I can handle in one day, and as long as I know that, I can make it."   
  
**********************************************************************  
Ok this is the end of this story but I am writting a sequel that i will post as soon as i can depending on the reviews and if anyone helps me out with ideas for it, so if u have any please email me! mandibee30@hotmail.com thanx so much everyone hope you liked it! 


End file.
